Fire, security and building control systems are complicated and time-consuming to program and install. Extensive planning is required to ensure that addressable devices are installed in precise locations, so that they may be programmed to cooperate in a specific manner with each other during fires or other emergencies. Installers must take time and care to install and address the systems according to a specific engineering plan, or it will not operate correctly.
Current systems use programming methods text-based. Text-based programming requires that a plethora of information be programmed for each device in the system. Text-based programming offers no visual feedback to the programmer of the physical space being programmed. Text-based programming may not be easily interpreted by someone unfamiliar with the site or site layout.